When The Chips Are Down
by CSIfan-01
Summary: two mafia hitmen try to go legit only to bring chaos to Vegas and the CSI's (note: character death)
1. Default Chapter

When the chips are down.  
  
Jack carter is a successful businessman in Las Vegas. One of the top casino's in all of Vegas, both he and his partner Jimmy Carter his brother both run a legit business, but both have never changed both have always been debt collectors, for all the money jack and jimmy lent out they wanted twice as much back. But jack was a nice guy; he'd give you more time for a good reason or call of half or even all of the debt as long as he could count on you for a favour when he asks. Jimmy on the other hand was a mentalist, it was now or never, his money or your life, and if you didn't pay what you owed with interest you were dead. Now Jack being the oldest out of the two did not like what jimmy was doing. He tried to educate him but nothing ever got through to the boy. Nobody could, well someone did. Not with words though, bit with hot lead.  
  
March 4th  
  
The casino was closed up for the day due to renovations. Jimmy said he was going back to the office to do some paper work. Nobody thought anything of it; jimmy was always going back to the office although no paperwork was ever done.  
  
March 5th  
  
The next day there was no sign of Jimmy, Jack his family and mother was worried about him, they always had to know what jimmy was doing in case it was stupid. There was no answer at his house, on the phone or anywhere else. It suddenly dawned on the family where jimmy had said he was going that night.  
  
So Jack walked drove over to the casino, it was all closed, no disturbances jimmy's car wasn't there though. Jack opened the doors to the casino. All quiet. Not a sound. Everything in place. Jack made his way up to the office to see; as if there was even a remote chance jimmy would be there. After going from the casino he was always at strip joints or bars trying to hit on drunken prostitutes. But the door was open and Jimmy was inside. With only small lamp lighting up the room, Jimmy sat at his desk lying back on his executive chair. "You gonna say hello" Jack asked. There was no response "We were worried about you, didn't know where you were, you okay," He asked No reply. "Look you can chill out here all day if you want, but it's the only time off were gonna get this year ya know come stay with your family, we even brought mom up from Seattle." Jack gave a small smirk "Maybe you should stay here then not many people can stand mom eh," Jack said as he playfully hit his brother's arm. It dropped to the floor. Jacks face dropped. "Jimmy" "Jimmy" he repeated. He switched the main lights on. And turned away in horror. 


	2. Enter the CSI's

Police sirens whirred at the scene. The traditional do not cross tape spread across the whole crime scene. "Jimmy Carter aged 22, born and bred in Vegas has a joint partnership with his brother, brother came to check on him and found him here this morning." Brass explained to Grissom and Sara. "First here first suspect" Sara spoke "Actually you'll find he's a very nice guy. Extremely co-operative" Brass leaned in and smiled. Sara smiled too. Grissom interrupted the smiling mood, "Nice guy or not he's still a suspect." Both Sara and brass went back to work mode. "Actually you'll find he has many alibis. Been at home celebrating the Christmas festivities, all waiting to start when little brother came in and joined, but he never did. We've kept the brother here, haven't yet gotten hold of the mother or brothers daughter." "Shall we" Sara said while snapping on an evidence glove." She smiled looking at Grissom. "After you" he smirked. Brass watched as the two went forth. "You know snapping those gloves is not only bad for your skin but for your pay check because their coming out of it if you break them," Grissom told Sara. "But you know I only do it because you like it." Sarah joked. Brass turned around and got into his squad car. "Those two are gonna be the death of me." He said to himself before driving off.  
  
Grissom and Sara entered the casino and looked around. "Nice place" Grissom said while opening the forensic case on the floor. "Haven't you ever been here before? This is only one of the best casinos around. You need to get out more Grissom you need a healthier social life." "Ok first I don't go around Vegas to look at casino's although I am aware many others do, and I have heard of this place, I pass it every night on the way to work, lights up the whole city, and I've been in better. As for my social life that's none of your business, now we've got formalities out of the way lets get to work okay." He smiled as he handed Sarah the case. She just smirked and walked on with Grissom to the crime scene.  
  
Up in the office waited two police officers and Jack Carter. Both entered. Jack Carter sat on a chair brought up from downstairs with his head on his hands. Just sitting there. When Sara and Grissom entered he immediately got to his feet and welcomed both of them. "Mr Carter" Grissom said to the man, "Hi I'm Gil Grissom this is my partner Sarah Sidle" Grissom pointed at Sara who was dismissing the officers at the door. "Hi" she turned and said. "How you doing" Jack spoke. "Where from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we've both been assigned to this case and are hoping you can help us into the investigation of your brother's death." Grissom interrupted. Jack once again faced Grissom, "I'll do all I can to help you Mr Grissom. He shook Grissom's hand and walked towards Sara, "Nice to meet you Miss Sidle" Carter added before turning to both of them at the door. Both Grissom and Sara caught a tear in Carter's eye as he looked at Grissom hoping for an answer. "Why don't you go to your family Mr Carter, either myself or Miss Sidle will contact you when we have a breakthrough in the case." Grissom offered. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather stay here, I can't handle the cries of a woman, especially my moms, and my daughters." Carter exited the scene and left Grissom and Sara wondering what kind of character he really was. "Well seems Brass was right." Sara smiled "Being co-operative," Grissom asked "No being a nice guy. Very formal. Very polite." Sara corrected. Grissom smirked and replied, "Shall we?" he said pointing to the scene. 


	3. Fun and Overtime

Back at the lab  
  
"Hey Warrick, Warrick." Nick shouted while running to him. Warrick stopped and turned to Nick, "Hey man, what's up." "Did Grissom leave us with any work today I didn't get an assignment?" Nick explained. "Me neither, so what do you say...day off." Warrick spoke slyly. "I got a better idea, let's have some fun!" Nick smiled. "Sorry man I don't do fun!" Warrick answered.  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Workers witnessed Nick stokes flying across the corridor on a wheelie chair, as he let out a small "whoopie"as he went by, followed by Warrick Brown letting out an "Ahhhhhh" as he picked up speed. Both were followed by a quiet "Wheeeeeee" which eventually came close enough to see Sanders fly past faster than all of them and his noise eventually died down, leaving a silenced corridor once again.  
  
Little did Greg know that Grissom was waiting at the other end of the corridor? Both Nick and Warrick were standing beside him. Greg didn't notice them because his chair had turned backwards on the way down. "Wow wasn't that great guys!" he shouted with exhilaration, before turning face to face with a not so amused Grissom. "Tut, tut, tut" Nick softly said. "Wasting working hours Greg, I thought you knew better than that." Warrick said with a stern face. "Oh don't worry Warrick; he'll be making it up at the end of the day" Grissom said before walking off. Nick and Warrick laughed at Greg and they too walked away, crying with laughter. "Nice guys, real nice" he shouted at them as they walked off into the distance. 


	4. Attempted Assassination

Jack left his Casino for his home, after Grissom and Sara left. He felt alone while driving back through a small area of woodland, thinking of what to say to his family, trying to come up with the right words to tell his mother that her son was dead, and his daughter that her uncle who she had only recently come to love and adore had left them. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the oncoming c class Mercedes bombing down the road in front of him doing 90 plus. Carter stamped down on his brakes and watched as the Mercedes sped past him without a second look. Carter let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on the steering wheel, taking in all the events that happened today. Carter pulled himself together, took a deep breath. As he went to put his car in drive he looked in his rear view mirror and saw a black SUV speeding his way. "Oh hell" he said to himself before tuning and flooring it. The SUV charged at Carter's car. There was no way Carters car could outrun a sports utility vehicle especially in a terrain that suited the enemy. The SUV quickly caught up with Carter. Carter tried to see who was driving but the windows were blacked out. It shunned him, and his car took a beating. He tried to fight back but could not match the strength of the other. With one last hit Carter's car was sent crashing into the trees surrounding him. The SUV sped off and left Carter to meet his brother. 


	5. The After Effect

"Grissom, come in Grissom." It was Brass on the police radio. "Grissom had just come off night duty; he was wondering why Brass was calling him and not someone from day shift.  
  
Grissom was given a destination. And when he got there he realised why Brass had called him out. Carter was his case, not day shifts. Grissom ran up to Brass to see what was happening. "Passer by called it in. Said that an SUV came speeding at him, both tried to push each other around, and the result well I guess you can see that Carter didn't win. "Is he alright, he's the only lead we have to his brothers murder." Grissom inquired. "Brass reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a pen and notepad. "He's fine, had to get the fire dept. in to cut him out, but he's fine, mostly cuts and bruises. Brass said while walking off to get a statement of the witness.  
  
Nick and Warrick were sent to collect Jacks mother and daughter from their million-dollar mansion in the suburbs of the city. Warrick whistled a fancy kind of whistle. "Nice place" he added. "You ever think me or you could ever afford a place like this someday?" Nick asked as he got out of the car. "Sure. When we have a multi million dollar business." Warrick joked. They approached the house and rang the bell. "What should we say?" Warrick whispered to Nick "Nick raised his hand and said," Don't worry I thought about it on the way here, let me do the talking my friend." Nick assured him. But Warrick didn't feel anymore assured. If anything he was even more nervous. 


	6. Meet the Carter's

A young beautiful woman came and answered the door; she had long black hair and wore black jeans and a black jean jacket. Warrick and Nick were taken aback by her appearance. From the description of her father they expected her to be butch, rugged and not a person to be messed with. "Can I help you?" She said staring at the both of them. "Hi, I'm Nick Stokes this is my partner Warrick Brown, where from the LVPD, criminalists unit. Is...is your grandmother here." Nick asked politely. The girl gave him a peculiar look. She looked as though she was inspecting the both of them. Only when she looked at Warrick and saw the ID that she was convinced. "Okay come in.," she said as she opened the door and stepped to the side. "Thank you ma'am." Nick smiled. "Nana, some CSI'S are here to see you." The girl shouted upstairs. Warrick and Nick both looked at each other behind the girl's back, both wondering how she knew they were CSI'S. And the right term to use. She turned to them both and spoke, "She'll be down in a minute. What can be so important?" she asked looking at both of them. "We really can't discuss this until both you and your grandmother are present." Warrick explained.  
  
"Is it to do with my father, he was supposed to be home a while ago?" She asked. "No. Your father's fine." Warrick answered. "Then it's to do with my uncle." She replied. There was a silence and both Nick and Warrick looked at each other not knowing what to say. "He's dead isn't he?" she asked. "Err...we really should wait for your grandmother." Nick procrastinated. "I thought something had happened to him, when he didn't arrive this morning. Both he and my father are always on time. Between me and my father we knew something was wrong. But someone had to stay with nana, and not worry her." She explained. "Worry me about what dear?" an old woman said while hobbling down the stairs. They were all so caught up in their conversation hat they didn't notice the elderly woman coming down the stairs. "Hello ma'am I'm Warrick Brown this is my partner Nick Stokes where from the..." The granddaughter interrupted Warrick. "Their CSI'S they have news on Jimmy nana." She only did it because her grandmother only understood simple terms. "Isn't that right officers." She said when turning to them and smiling. "Right" Nick nodded and agreed. "Is there something wrong with my Jimmy." The old woman asked. "I think. I think you should sit down. This unfortunately is not good news." Warrick explained. "He's dead. He's dead. My Jimmy's dead." The woman burst out into tears and fell into the arms of her Granddaughter. "It's alright nana. It's alright," she repeated trying to comfort her grandmother. "Nick, Warrick come in." It was Grissom on his radio. "Nick, Warrick" he repeated. "Nick here" he answered. "There's been an accident, involving the brother of Jimmy Carter, seems someone's trying to take out both partners of the business. I need you and Warrick to meet me here, after this we'll go back to CSI HQ and discuss the case." "That's my father, that's my father." The daughter shouted. "We have to go" Nick said. "Well where going too." The daughter demanded, and there it was, the same not to be messed with attitude her father has. 


	7. Upstaged by a Stranger

Nick and Warrick arrived at the scene; Jack Carter had just been cut out of his car, and was being cleaned up at the ambulance at the scene. "Here comes the cavalry." Carter said in a low tone. "Mr Carter, we need more CSI'S on this case, it's just escalated from murder to the assassination of you and your business, your family is in danger sir." Grissom explained.  
  
"Well that's all and well but I can take care of myself and my family Mr Grissom." Carter replied. "That maybe but we need you and your family in our watch and make sure no- one..." "Dad, dad." Shouted his daughter as she came running towards him. "That's my daughter!" Carter said surprised to Grissom. "What's she ding here?" he added. "You're guess is as good as mine." Grissom wondered. His daughter ran up to him and hugged him. His mother was close behind. "Hey Gris. What's up?" Nick asked. "We are going to analyze this crime scene. Sara already has the 411. Go ask her what she has. I am going to talk to the Carters." Grissom said while walking away. "Hey guys." Sara welcomed them. "Hey Sara. What we got here." Warrick asked. "Well so far I have tyre marks, and a part of the number plate. Las Vegas state." She blurted out in one big breath. "Okay. Well you need any help?" Nick Asked. Hoping she'd say no. "No I'm fine," She added. "Great. Well Warrick and I are going to get a burger you want one." Nick inquired. "Thanks but I'm good." She replied. "Hey. Csi's." Carter's daughter called. Since Nick and Warrick knew her they both went over to see what she wanted. "Ya missed something," She pointed at the Rolls Royce her father was in. "Oh my god, Sara actually missed a piece of evidence. That has to be a first." Nick joked. "What." Sara snapped at him. "I checked that car through and through there times there is no way I could have missed something." She laughed. "Oh but you have Sara," Warrick added, "The three of us are looking at it right now." He continued. Sara walked over, "Okay I'll bite. What could be so important to this case that I haven't seen three while going over this car time and time again?" he asked.  
  
They all moved out of her way to let her get a good view of what she missed. "Oh." Sara said shocked that she had missed such a vital clue to the case. "Paint transfer." The daughter pointed out the obvious. Sara and Warrick looked at her wondering how she knew. Nick just smiled. "What. It's obvious." She explained. "You trace that to the make of the SUV, along with the tyre specifications and the partial plate you got, you can probably find out what car it is." She explained. Their mouths dropped further. "You must watch a lot of TV." Nick interrupted.  
  
"You see that Sara. She can do your job better than you can. I thought I'd never see the day when someone showed Sara Sidle up at a crime scene. Thank you." He said turning to Carters daughter. "No probs." She smiled back. "Hey Warrick and I are going to get some food, you wanna come." He asked. "You're asking me out?" She asked. Nick went kinda red, "Maybe." Well when you two love birds are done, we have a case to get back to, looks like dinners of man." Warrick told him. "Well let's re-schedule" Nick spoke to Carter's daughter. "Sure!" She answered. 


	8. Suspect Acquired

Back at the lab:  
  
The gang were sat around the conference table discussing the case. "What do we have so far?" Grissom asked while stirring a cup of coffee. "Well we didn't get anything form the casino." Sara started. "No sign of force entry, no prints no bullets or shells, guns. I think the scene was wiped." She pondered. "We managed to pull some shells form the car scene, and the paint transfer from Carters Rolls. A half broken number plate Vegas state and the tyre prints." Warrick continued. Grissom just nodded and took a sip of the coffee, then threw it in the bin. Catherine came through the door. "Gregg hasn't made any yet so your gonna have to get used to the machine." She explained. "Where were you I must have paged you at least three times." Grissom inquired. "I been with Gregg, we ran through all the car details and came up with a match, 2003 R reg Tahoe SUV. Recently owned to one Miss Lacienica Boulavardez. We got a team heading over there right now. Anyone up for a little road trip." She asked.  
  
At the Boulavardez residence.  
  
Brass had gotten to the house first, and waited for the CSI'S to turn up before going into the house, if you could call it that. The CSI'S pulled up in their cars and looked at the home. "Wow that's a house." Sara's mouth dropped. "I call that a city under a roof." She continued. Brass buzzed the com on the entrance gates of the huge mansion, "Who is it." Asked a male. "Detective Jim Brass of the L.V.P.D we want to question a Miss...err" Brass stopped and turned to the CSI'S "Name" he asked. "Lacienica Boulavardez." Catherine whispered.  
  
"Geez. That's a mouthful. Why cant big bucks have easy names." Brass said to himself while going back to the com. "We want to question a Miss..." Brass was interrupted. "Mrs Boulavardez is away on business. Please call again when it is convenient." The male spoke. "Couldn't have said that earlier could he." Jim said slightly vexed. "Look buddy, just open the god damn gates before we bust 'em open, and you'll be paying for them out of your 6 figure wage packet until your teeth fall out." Brass spat into the com. There was no reply. Then the gates opened the entrance to best house on the block. Brass entered with the CSI'S following behind. A woman dressed expensively and a gold ring on every finger but the 3rd on the left hand. The wedding finger. Her hair was shoulder length and bleach blonde, she was slim and average height. She came out to greet the officers. "Hello officers what brings you to my home." The woman asked. Clearly not liking the fact that there were four CSI'S and an officer on her front lawn.  
  
"Come in. Come in." She gestured. "Thank you ma'am" Brass replied. The rooms were huge. How much space does a single woman need. "Uh Miss Boulavardez..." Sara asked. "Can I sue your bathroom, talk about bad timing huh." Sara smiled. "Sure. 5th door on the left 3rd floor." She told her. "3rd floor, wow I'll try." Sara ran. Miss Boulavardez sat on an extremely large sofa and asked the CSI'S too sit down. "Can I get any of you anything to drink?" She asked. "Were fine thanks" Grissom replied. "Actually I could go for a soda. If you have one." Brass asked. "Sure thing. Jeeves 5 soda's please." She shouted to the kitchen. "Jeeves." Grissom inquired. "My butler, he answered the com to you. Sorry for the way he acted, he gets a little bit over protective sometimes." She answered. "Yeah but a butler called Jeeves." Grissom carried on. "Corny ain't it." She smiled. "But he says its his real name, so what ya gonna do. Now how can I help you fine crime fighters?" She smiled.  
  
Just then Sara came back down from the bathroom. "Wow. That was the biggest bathroom I have ever peed in." She blurted out, realizing how embarrassing it sounded out in the open. Everybody stared at her strangely. "I mean. That bathroom is bigger than my whole apartment." She tried to change the subject. "I get that a lot." Miss Boulavardez joked with her. "Well moving on..." Grissom started, while giving a surprised look to Sara, who was still quite red. "Miss Boulavardez we have reason to believe that you are connected to a crime scene. We found the registration of your 2003 R reg Tahoe SUV. Care to fill us in." Brass smiled. Miss Boulavardez did not. "My car, you found the reg plate. Find anything else?" she said coldly. "Tyre prints and paint transfer." Grissom continued. "That bastard." She said looking into the air. "Excuse me?" Catherine spoke. "My not so smart not so anything brother. I leant him that car about 2 months ago, said he needed a ride. It was either that or let him live here for like ever. I made the right choice." She answered. "Maybe for you. But not for the Carter's. We believe that he also killed Jimmy Carter, and attempted to kill his brother Jack." Brass explained. "I know the Carter's, we used to be close, but our business's separated us." She told them. "I'll call my brother, let you take him in. Just tell him to never darken my door again." She explained. "Much obliged." Grissom spoke. 


	9. The Date and the Newbie

Back at the crime lab.  
  
"Well, we have a mr Juan Garcia Boulavardez in custody and being questioned as we speak, if I hear anything of interest I'll let you know." Brass explained to Grissom on the way to the interrogation room. Grissom entered the staff room, reached for a coffee, and looked over at the others. "Go ahead, Gregg came in about five minutes ago, filled the pot." Sara answered his unspoken question. Grissom smiled and turned back to the pot, took a sip and spat it out. He turned to Sara quickly, "I thought you said Gregg filled the pot?" Grissom questioned. "He did, but not with any of that fancy stuff, just regular black." Sara smiled; Nick and Warrick were trying not to show the boss their hilarity, but could not keep it hidden for long. Grissom sat at the desk with the others. Well I have to go to Doc Robbins soon to help with the body, its Jimmy Carters funeral tomorrow. But before I go Nikki, I want to hear all about your date with the illustrious Miss Carter. Grissom smiled and leant into the soon to be discussion. The others did so as well. "Guys, guys please a bit of personal space if you mind." Nick spoke. They backed of only a little. Nick smiled and then began to tell them what happened, "Well, we were in a restaurant ordered a meal, started to talk and...  
  
"Im glad were getting to know each other better." Nick spoke softly. "Me too, so what do you want to talk about, "Hold on," Sara interrupted this flashback, I thought you were going to a burger bar when me and Warrick were invited?" She looked slightly peeved. "I was going too, but I thought I have some money, why not treat her like a lady" Nick explained. "Oh Nick such the gentleman." Catherine spoke. "Plus it was a 2 for 1 offer." He continued. "My man." Warrick applauded. "Yeah that sounds more like you." Sara blurted. "Okay guys can I get back to my story..." Nick asked. "Please do" Grissom gestured.  
  
Okay so she just asked me why I wanted to be a CSI, and I told her for the challenge and rewards, although it's really about the money and good hours.  
  
Grissom's mouth dropped.  
  
Chill Griss, only kidding. So we started talking and before you know it, the food was here, we ate, I took her back to my place and...  
  
"And I took a taxi home." Miss Carter had just entered the room. Nick looked away slightly embarrassed. "Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you our new CSI Jade Carter." Grissom introduced her to the gang. "You're a CSI?" Warrick asked. "Miss Carter was trained by a friend of her fathers in criminalistics. She knows as much as a level three CSI. I had her take a little test earlier." Grissom explained. "Hi," She spoke. "Jade is going to help us with her uncle's case," Grissom added. "But she is emotionally involved, she can't work this case." Sara jumped in. "I've already explained this to miss carter, I told her she can drop out whenever she feels it's getting to much for her." Grissom corrected. "So Nick, Sara, go see Gregg. Warrick go see Brass, take Jade with you, Catherine you go see the guys downstairs about the gun shells. Im off to doc Robbins." Grissom gave them their orders and they all left.  
  
Grissom pulled Nick to one side, "I know this might be difficult for you, having your girlfriend working here, tell me if you have a problem." Grissom told him. "No, its pretty cool, actually, I didn't know how I could get you all to know her better, and now she can do it here. Its perfect." Nick walked off. "Perfect..." he sighed. 


	10. Meet Back In a Half Hour

"So what's up doc."? Grissom joked. "Gil we have to prepare this body for the funeral, its tomorrow you know." The doc explained. "Plenty of time." Grissom reassured him.  
  
"Sanders, so what have we got," Nick asked walking in to an office full of blasting music. "Sanders, SANDERS" Nick shouted. "Oh, hey." Gregg spoke. He turned the music off. "What's that you're listening to now man." Nick asked. "No Doubt the greatest hits, I'll give you a copy if you like," Gregg answered. "I'll have a copy" Sara jumped in while walking into the room. Gregg went into one of his daydreams again. It was the one where Sara had died her hair black, and wore hardly anything. "Gregg, Gregg...he's gone again." Nick swiped his hand across Gregg's face to wake him up, but to no effect.  
  
"Okay, before we go in, I'm gonna warn ya, Brass can sometimes be a bit of a hard ass on the newbies, so try to make a good first impression." Warrick warned Jade. "Sure." She replied. Warrick knocked on Brass's office door, "What!" Brass shouted. "Oh boy." Warrick spoke as he walked in. "Well, Warrick Brown, not often I get to see you in my office. As you can guess by my bad mood, we got nothing from Boulavardez. Has an alibi being in Alaska, ice fishing, at least 10 others." Brass sat back in his chair as he spoke.  
  
"And who do we have here...." Brass started.  
  
Back in the Staff room.  
  
"Okay so what have we found out in the last half an hour." Grissom started off. "Well, Sanders didn't tell us anything new, except for his latest fantasy about Sara here." Nick smiled, Sara went slightly red. "What about you Warrick?" Grissom turned. "I learnt not to bring a newbies into Brass's presence when he's pissed," Warrick answered, Jade sank into her chair, "But he did tell us that Boulavardez had about 10 alibi's saying that he was in Alaska ice fishing the whole weekend. This case is going nowhere fast." Warrick spoke in one big breath. 


	11. The Reoccuring Scene

"Right, I want us to back over what we have already, look over the whole case with fresh eyes. Sara, Catherine you go back to the site where Jack's car was hit, Warrick, Nick you go back to Lacienica Boulavardez home, Jade you come with me." Again they all left.  
  
Sara and Catherine got out of their SUV and started to process the scene. "We've been here, two hours, and haven't found a single thing," Sara moaned. "I think this scene is dead, to many cars passing by. Lets call it a day." Catherine agreed. They packed up, and got into the car. "You know, we could wait to see if the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, only for a while." Catherine told Sara. So they sat and waited...for 2 hours.  
  
"Why the hell can't we find this god damn piece of crap?" Catherine blurted out. Sara laughed and started to put on lipstick.  
  
"Uh Catherine I don't think we have to worry about that." Sara pointed out. Looking in her mirror an SUV was speeding at them both. "What are you talking about?" Catherine said looking at Sara. Sara turned around and looked out the back. Catherine also. "Its just gonna be one of those days." Catherine sighed. Sara had already turned around and put the car in gear. "Drive, drive, drive." She screamed to Catherine. Catherine turned around and put her foot to the floor. "Come on, come on." Sara shouted while keeping her eye at the oncoming SUV.  
  
"I'm trying. This thing won't go any faster. "Uh oh." Catherine added. "What uh oh." Sara said panicked. "Oh nothing not to worry." Catherine said trying to calm her. "What uh oh." Sara pushed. "Nothing." Catherine repeated. "Nobody says uh oh in a dyer situation like this unless it's really important. Now WHAT UH OH" Sara exploded. "Well we've got company, and were low on gas." Catherine blurted out. Sara turned around and fastened her seatbelt. "Uh oh." She said. The Car was swept away like Carters, and ploughed into a tree. "You okay?" Catherine asked. "Fine" Sara answered, "You?" she replied. "Fine" she answered. Both got out of the car, and took a look at the damage. The car was a write off. The passenger door had come off, the radiator was leaking and there was no front of the car to look at. "Well this is coming out of our pay check." Catherine spoke. "That and a pair of latex gloves." Sara answered while looking at the wreck before them. 


	12. Interesting

Meanwhile...  
  
Warrick and Nick were back at the Boulavardez residence. "This place is huge." Nick spoke while shutting the SUV's door. "Only in America." Warrick said quietly. They knocked on the door. "Oh god, more criminalists." Lacienica spoke. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we have to speak with you." Nick was always better at being sincere. "Sure, come in." She stepped to one side. After about 5 minutes they all sat down and talked. "Miss Boulavardez, we interrogated your brother, he was in Alaska with some friends ice fishing." Warrick told her. "So ya got nothing. How are Jack and his family?" She asked. "They're burying Jimmy tomorrow." Warrick told her. "And his daughter is working with us." Nick added. Lacienica sat up surprised, "Jade Carter is a criminalists, well I am surprised, she never took an interest in science when I taught her." Lacienica told them. Nick and Warrick looked at each other. "What." She asked. "Sorry ma'am but you don't look like a scientist." Nick replied. "I may have a top casino, money, big house, but I do have brains as well." She told them. "So about Jade, you like her don't you." She inquired. "Yeah she's something special..." Nick started. "Okay before this turns into a girls sleepover, we have to go. Miss Boulavardez thank you for your time, and here's our address if you find anything." Warrick handed her a card. "Will do." She took it very well. Warrick and Nick let themselves out, and got into the SUV. Miss Boulavardez ran out of her house, "one more thing gentleman, have you found his car, if not here's his address." She handed Nick her brothers address, and blew him a kiss as they left the gates of her mansion. "I don't believe it, Nick got two good looking girls after him, and a brother aint even got one, you wanna lend me one," Warrick joked. 


End file.
